Love Experiment
by Darisciel
Summary: Kurt Hummel was going to create the perfect lover using his very own pristine, manicured hands. Alternative Universe. MadScientist!Kurt, Frankenteen!Finn, and !Others.


****

**Title: Love Experiment**

**Summary: Kurt Hummel was going to create the perfect lover using his very own pristine, manicured hands.**

**Paring: Finn/Kurt; some Puck/Kurt; mild mentions of Artie/Tina and Santana/Brittany.**

****WARNING(s): Language, Creatures, Grammar Mistakes and, an Alternative Universe.****

**Disclaimer: I neither own, nor gain profit, from the shameless exploitation of the characters of Glee, for custody of them belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

**

* * *

**

Kurt Hummel had always been an outcast. At William McKinley High School, he was the only student, who was not some form of creature, magical being, or mythological beast. He had no powers or special ability; all he had was his superior, artistically creative mind. Kurt Hummel was your classic Mad Scientist, only with an impeccable fashion sense, a magnificent singing voice, and undoubtedly better hair.

Being different didn't shame him though, not at all. Every day he would walk through the entrance of his high school with his head held high, and a holier-than-thou expression upon his pretty face, and usually, he could make it the first few steps past the door. Hell, sometimes he had even made it past the water fountain, which, he might add, was a _whole 6 feet_, from the entrance way of McKinley High. Then every day, he would be smashed into a locker, have slushy dripping down his face, or be dragged back out and thrown into the disgusting dumpster located at the parking lot of his school by those Neanderthal jocks. He would stay where he was, telling himself that he would rule those primitive morons soon enough. He would wait for the mocking laughter, and guttural snorts of those idiotic goblins, Karofsky and Azimio, along with those of the majority of the student body to die down, so he could clean himself up, always emerging from the girl's bathroom looking more fabulous then before.

Kurt Hummel's differences didn't stop him from having close friends either. Most days while he was cleansing himself of whatever recent attack he had endured, Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn would slip in to gently wash slushy from his hair or helpfully diffuse ketchup from his precious Alexander McQueen coat. If all three of them couldn't show up to assist him, they always made sure one of them was available to help the small and sassy scientist out. After he was fixed up presentably enough, they would lock arms and swagger down the empty hallways, dropping each person off at their respective classroom.

First they would drop the Gothic pixie, Tina, at her Treats and Tricks class, a sweet smile sent to them as ways of goodbye. Then they would make their way to Mercedes History through the Ages class, receiving a kiss on the cheek from the grumbling oracle. While Quinn and Kurt were with Mercedes and Tina, there was usually chatter and gossip, how things were going with Tina's warlock boyfriend, Artie, or criticism of whatever horrendous outfit that dreadful banshee, Rachael Berry was dawning that day. When it was just the two of them though, both Kurt and Quinn were content to walk in silence, leaning on each other to feel the warm comfort the other provided. Since Kurt was last on their little journey he would drop Quinn off at her Archery class, but not before being pulled into a tight hug and being graced with a maternal smile from the blonde elf. He only had to walk two doors down to reach his math class and he sneaked inside, quietly making his way to the back and sitting in his seat just as the first bell of the day chimed.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Throughout the day, as he was making his way from class to class, Kurt couldn't help but notice that they're seemed to be couples invading the halls of McKinley High. They infested every nook and cranny leaving no corner, table, desk, stairway, or bleacher uninhabited. The love between them fermented the air, causing a bile worthy haze to fall around those who associated with it. It raised Kurt's hackles, to think that everyone had somebody but him (never mind all the other students who went around without a lover, Kurt was talking about Kurt). Even in his home of all homes, his area of expertise, his haven in the wretched school, he couldn't escape it. The Glee Club mocked him with Tina and Artie, holding hands and looking shyly at one another through lidded eyes, both smiling and blushing when they looked at each other in just the right way, at exactly the perfect moment. Not to mention the sexual tension between Santana and Brittany filling the room. It truly astounded him how the succubus restrained herself from jumping the sweet, but undeniably dumb kelpie with the extent of how sultry a stare she fixed on her fellow Cheerio. The oblivious Brittany just lightly clasping their pinkie fingers together, and leaning her head on the Latina girls shoulder.

It wasn't as if a fellow student hadn't shown interest in him that was certainly not the case at all! He prided himself in maintaining his good looks and keeping an attractive physical physique. The problem arose in the fact that all the interest shown to him was merely in the hope for a passionate and fleeting rendezvous. Kurt had as many hormones as any male teenager, but he craved the feeling of being held with tender care and absolute love. He fantasized his first time being with someone special who would treat him like a queen, someone that listened to his troubles and a person he could place complete trust in, no matter the situation. Kurt didn't want a prince charming, his description of how a lover should be just seemed exceedingly similar to the idea of the fairytale persona.

The self-proclaimed male soprano's pensive thoughts distracted him from detecting the body that creeped up behind him, large hands coming to grip his lithe hips in a solid grip, before jerking backwards to grind his behind against a stiff, heated, and oh so definitely male piece of anatomy. His gasp didn't go unnoticed as a breathy chuckle escaped from the boy behind him, smirking lips leaning next to his ear to whisper,

"Babe, how 'bout you and the Puckzilla go and have some fun?"

Kurt ripped free from the werewolf's grasp and turned around with a sneer marring his face, hands placed defiantly on his hips, retorting to the handsome playboys question with,

"And what in heaven's sake would ever make me decide to play around with an imbecile who has slept with a vast majority of the school and their mothers, except severe amnesia and momentarily loss of common sense or a brain tumor?"

"Awww, Hummel, don't be like that. I could show you a real good time if you'd just bend over and let me hit that tight little ass of yours."

With a wrinkle of his noise, and pure disgust rattling in his eyes, Kurt replied, "The mere mention of having a sexual escapade with you in any way, shape, or form revolts me at the highest degree possible, Noah."

The larger boy only leered at him further, making dirty gestures showcasing the activities they could be doing in a janitor's closet somewhere in the school. Puck continued to harass the smaller male until he had his ear snatched and twisted viciously by Quinn, the head Cheerio muttering dark threats under her breathe as she dragged him to a seat far from Kurt and forced him to sit down.

Sitting at home in front of his vanity mirror, later on that day, Kurt thought back to the episode with Puck. Noah Puckerman was attractive and popular, and had to be good in bed if everyone he fucked came back for more. To Kurt though, Puck definitely didn't appeal to the teen scientist. He was a brutish bully that wanted a few minutes of rough, wild sex, in a grimy, smelly closet next to mops and brooms, coated with dried vomit and dust. Noah Puckerman was the opposite of the sweet man Kurt imagined taking his virginity. The man that would lower him gently upon silk sheets, the whole time peppering him with delicate kisses and teasing touches, whispering words of affection that would leave Kurt breathless and begging for more. The wonderful man that when Kurt was ready, would carefully prepare him for the intrusion of one of his most private places, reassuring Kurt that he loved him and would cease his ministrations if it was to much for the boy too bear. Kurt Hummel wanted a _man_, not some uncontrollably horny _boy_.

The attitude of Puck and the dreamy thoughts of Kurt's flawless lover strengthened the singers resolve. He was a Mad Scientist after all, he explored the possibilities, pushed the limits, and created objects, substances, _life_. Oh yes, Kurt was going to have his lover, and he was going to have him soon.

Kurt Hummel was going to create the perfect lover using his very own pristine, manicured hands.

* * *

**A/N: I'm okay with this. Sorry for the mistakes. If you find one tell me and I will correct it, and you will get a spanking. If you're not into kinky shit like that, I guess you can have virtual gummy bears instead. Forgive that, this is what my brain tells me to put when I lack sleep. Next Chapter we see if Kurt can create his perfect man, and if it turns out the way he expected and wanted. Remember that reviews are always welcomed!**


End file.
